Parfois les enfants dans le noir
by Eliie Evans
Summary: Le soir quand les ombres prennent le dessus, les enfants ont parfois besoin de se serrer l'un contre l'autre, pour se rassurer. C'est à un de ces moments sombres de sa vie qu'Hermione s'était heurtée à Harry, au creux de sa nuit intérieure. Une rencontre bien dangereuse, car les monstres rôdent dans la nuit... HG/HP. UA


Petit topo de l'auteur avant de laisser la place à l'histoire.

Suite à une review très intéressante de Miss Granger, je me suis rendue compte que dans _Mais, c'est pas ma fille !,_ l'histoire d'amour en Harry et Hermione était vraiment trop peu développée et seulement évoquée. Tout comme une possible grossesse d'Hermione. En y réfléchissant bien, j'ai décidé d'ajouter cet OS du point de vue d'Hermione qui explique bien des choses.

Aux lecteurs qui n'ont pas lu _Mais, c'est pas ma fille_, pas de panique, cet OS est indépendant. Cependant, pour comprendre le contexte du rapprochement entre les deux et la mention d'un premier Harry, il vaut mieux lire la fic initiale =)

En attendant, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Parfois les enfants dans le noir, ils étaient amenés à faire des choses qu'ils regretteront surement, pensa Hermione alors qu'elle reprenait esprit dans ses bras.

C'était compliqué de se rappeler comment elle en était arrivée là et en même temps, c'était si logique. C'était écrit.

Parfois les enfants dans le noir, ils cherchent désespérément quelqu'un pour les tenir par la main. Ils ont besoin de chaleur, de tendresse et d'affection. Hermione, la jolie Hermione tâtonnait dans la vie pour s'élancer d'un pas vacillant vers un futur incertain et c'était bien sombre. Sombres perspectives, sombres idées, elle allait sombrer. C'était à ce moment là, au creux de sa nuit intérieure, qu'elle avait rencontré ce nouvel Harry.

Si Sirius avait été une chandelle qui tenait ses terreurs personnelles éloignées, Harry avait été le brasier qui avait jeté une lumière crue et rougeoyante sur sa vie. Ils s'étaient heurtés au premier regard et de l'étincelle de la rencontre étaient nés en Hermione des sentiments inattendus. Elle n'avait plus froid, elle brûlait de haine et de dégout. Elle n'était plus seule, il y avait cet affreux personnage qui était derrière elle à chacun de ses pas. Il occupait ses journées, remplissait ses lettres à Sirius, donnait un nouveau sens à sa vie.

Parfois les enfants dans le noir, c'est comme des petits papillons, une fois qu'ils ont aperçu une lumière, ils tournent autour tout près. Ils s'en rapprochent à s'y brûler. Elle avait laissé son meilleur ami, le premier Harry, le phare de sa vie. Elle avait retrouvé un Harry qui n'avait rien à voir mais qui illuminait tout autant le quotidien des personnes qu'il fréquentait. Ce n'était pas la même lumière, elle était plus nuancée, compacte, une lumière plus sombre mais qui était justement à même de lutter contre les ombres.

Elle s'en était rapprochée pour mieux le frapper, elle avait réussi uniquement à s'en faire aimer. Elle avait toujours été extrême et voir enfin quelqu'un répondre avec la même virulence et la même justesse était un plaisir. C'était des moments hors du temps, un songe éveillé. A se confronter au ténébreux jeune homme elle se sentait lumineuse, pleine d'énergie. Ils épuisaient leurs amis dans leur lutte sans fin mais qu'importe si l'équilibre était brisé.

Parfois les enfants dans le noir, ils étaient capturés par le monstre sous le lit alors qu'ils voulaient simplement l'observer. Elle avait vu Harry changer à son contact. Elle l'avait laissé venir à elle et avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle l'avait apprivoisé, elle s'était laissée apprivoiser. C'était trop tard, les dés étaient jetés et eux étaient liés. Quand on veut rester, on est proche d'aimer. Quand on veut aider et accompagner, on est prêt à aimer. Dans la maison des Gaunt, il y avait une semaine, elle l'avait sauvé avec tout son cœur et toute son ardeur. Elle l'avait sauvé, elle l'avait soigné, ils allaient s'aimer. Le noir était toujours présent mais c'était parfait à cet instant.

Parfois les enfants dans le noir, ils se serrent l'un contre l'autre pour mieux se raconter des histoires. Ils n'étaient plus tout à fait des enfants, il fallait des histoires d'adulte. Laisse moi te raconter l'histoire de cette bouche que je vais embrasser, de ce cou et de ces épaules que je vais caresser, de ce corps de je vais enlacer…histoire à conjuguer au masculin et au féminin. Je t'aime, tu m'aimes nous nous aimons, conjugaison des sentiments. Je te fais l'amour, tu me fais l'amour, nous faisons l'amour, géographie intime des sensations. Une fois sa peur passée, Hermione dans le noir, avait commencé à jouer l'exploratrice.

Parfois les enfants dans le noir, ils sont inconscients du danger qui rôde. Ils étaient trop occupés à s'aimer, ils avaient oubliés de se protéger. Elle venait de s'en rappeler. Mais que dire allongée tout contre Harry ? Un moment de calme si parfait demandait à ce qu'elle attente le lendemain pour en parler. Oui, quand le jour se lèverait, elle en parlerait.


End file.
